


ToG/ACOTAR Baby Headcanons

by creampuffqueen



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Baby, Multi, Next Generation, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: This work goes along with my fic Worlds of Fire and Darkness, and it's about those main characters as children!





	1. Chaol x Yrene

Chaol x Yrene

I'm doing them first because they obviously are going to have a baby first. Here we go!

-We already have seen how Yrene is in her first trimester in KoA, so that's a given. Her second trimester is gold, she feels wonderful, has the whole pregnancy glow, the whole shebang. She is so beautiful while she's pregnant, Chaol can't help but comment on her beauty like every single day.

-Of course, he cares a lot more about the beauty of her heart and soul, but to a pregnant lady, the outward appearance is usually what matters to them.

-She's five months along when she feels the baby kicking. 

-She'd been helping Anielle rebuild by training young women (and a few men) healing techniques. A few even turned out to have magic! But she was training with the recruits when she felt the little kicks. Like a little butterfly trapped inside her belly.

-She abandoned her post, which she knew Hafiza would have scolded her for, and ran to find her husband. He was able to do a lot of the heavy lifting since it was early in the day and her magic was in full supply. 

-Chaol stopped what he was doing and ran to her; he thought something was wrong. 

-But those were tears of happiness on her cheeks as she gestured frantically for him to put his hands on her stomach.

-When Chaol felt the baby kicking, he started crying too. 

-He and his wife stood there for a while just feeling their baby kick and punch and dance around in there.

-Eventually they both had to go back to work, but later that night they stayed up and held hands on Yrene's belly so they could feel their child.

-Yrene's third trimester is when things go south.

-Because of terrible hip and joint pain, she is prescribed bedrest, which she is not happy about. She has work to do! She's the lady of Anielle, for gods' sake! But she's willing to sit in bed when the healer mentions that moving too much may put the baby in danger.

-Chaol is the most doting father-to-be. If he could, he would skip rebuilding just to take care of his wife. Alas, he can't, since he has to finish their home before the baby is born.

-Chaol's mother and brother arrive earlier than expected, since his mother decided she couldn't wait any longer to see her son and her new daughter-in-law. His mother is wonderful, she sits with Yrene all day and keeps her entertained.

-Dorian visits quite a lot as well, and he adores Yrene. He helps out a lot, despite the fact everyone expects him to sit back because he's the king. Instead, he helps Chaol with the house, and he spends time with Yrene. Chaol's mother teaches him to knit, and Dorian spends about two weeks painstakingly making a baby blanket, making sure every loop is perfect.

-Yrene goes into labor early. Chaol is terrified, and Yrene is too, but refuses to let it show. She keeps telling herself that she'll be fine; she's delivered so many babies that were born early, and nearly every single one of them has been perfectly fine.

-Yrene's labor is long and hard, and she thinks she won't have enough strength to actually give birth. Chaol holds her hand the whole time and keeps telling her that she's amazing, and she can do this. 

-With a final push, the baby is born, screaming loud enough to wake the whole city. Chaol's mother is there, and she was already crying, but then she's crying some more. The healer cleans the baby up a bit, wraps it in a blanket, and hands it to its parents. 

-"It's a girl" the healer beams. Chaol starts sobbing. He can't believe that he has a daughter, as well as an already amazing wife. Everyone leaves the room to give them some alone time. 

-They decide to name the baby girl Amelie Josefin Towers Westfall. Chaol insists that his daughter have the Towers name. He doesn't want the healer's line to disappear just because Yrene married. 

-The baby girl looks so much like Yrene. She has brown skin, curly golden-brown hair, and a face absolutely covered in freckles. Her eyes, however, are the same warm amber of her father.

-Once Yrene has recovered enough to take visitors, they let Dorian in to hold his niece. It is then that he gives them a red-and-gold baby blanket, that he made himself. The colors of Adarlan, her home.

-After Dorian leaves, Chaol's mother and his younger brother come in. His mother is all over her new granddaughter, though Terrin hangs back a bit. He's a little scared of holding her; he's never held a baby before. But Chaol gently places his daughter in his brother's arms and all is well. 

-Last but not least, Chaol lets his father in. He sure as hell didn't want to, neither did Yrene, but the man did have a right to see his grandchild.

-His first comment is about how they didn't produce a son. He insists that a girl cannot inherit Anielle. Yrene is having none of it and dismisses him, not even letting him hold Amelie. Chaol says he will never forget the look on his father's face as Yrene _dismissed_ him from the room.

-Amelie is a very good baby, but she does cry a lot. Like, a lot. Yrene and Chaol are running on no sleep whatsoever for the first six months of their daughter's life.

-It's when she starts to crawl that they notice something is off. She can crawl very fast, and whenever she's crawling and they call her back, she won't come. They think she's just being stubborn, but one day Chaol calls her, without looking at her, and she doesn't come. Normally when he's facing her and speaking she'll come to him. He's worried, and Yrene performs a hearing test on their daughter that night.

-She sneaks behind Amelie while she's playing and claps her hands. No reaction. She shouts. Nothing. Yrene starts to cry. Her baby girl is deaf.

-Chaol and Yrene don't know what to do. How can they communicate and teach their daughter if she can't hear them? How can she one day take over as Lady if she can't hear her own people?

-As she gets older, Chaol and Yrene do their best. They are able to teach her to read by showing her basic words and pointing to them until she understands. But it's slow going. 

-It's when Amelie is a year and a half old that Yrene discovers she's pregnant again. She is terrified; what if this baby is deaf as well? She loves her daughter so much, and she knows that her disability doesn't define her, but she wants the best for her children and she isn't sure how to provide it.

-Her second pregnancy is easier that the first. In her third trimester she again has hip and joint pain, but not as bad as the last time. She puts herself on bedrest anyway, despite her midwife saying it wasn't necessary. 

-She goes to full term this time, which she is happy about. Chaol is as doting as ever, and he teaches their daughter new words about babies and makes her understand that she's going to be a big sister. Amelie doesn't speak, but the noises she makes show enough that she's super excited.

-Yrene's second labor is again, better than the first. She delivers the baby in about six hours, compared to Amelie's thirteen.

-It's a baby boy. Both parents are over the moon about their second child. Amelie is pumped to be a big sister, and Yrene even lets her hold her brother.

-They name him Rygan Dorian Towers Westfall. When Dorian hears about the child's middle name he breaks down and sobs in front of everyone. He was already over all the time, but after Rygan is born, he pretty much lives in Anielle.

-Rygan again looks like his mother, he even has her burnt gold eyes. He's an adorable baby, and Amelie constantly points to him and then a flower, her way of saying that her baby brother is beautiful.

-When Amelie turns three, it becomes apparent that she has the Towers gift of healing. She's learned to read, which her parents consider a miracle, so they are able to teach her through writing. She alternates between regular lessons with a tutor and magic lessons with her mother.

-When Rygan is one, he starts to talk. So it is also apparent that he is not like his sister. As he gets older he and his sister learn to communicate through signs with their hands, a complicated language that nobody but them understands. He becomes and avid translater for his big sister. 

-When Amelie is four and Rygan is two, Yrene becomes pregnant again. This time she's so excited, instead of nervous.

-Both of her children are over the moon to be getting a younger sibling. Their excitement, along with her husband's make Yrene's heart warm every time she thinks about it.

-This pregnancy is _even easier_ , if that's possible. Yrene goes into labor about a week before she's due and has a baby in her arms four hours later. It's another girl.

-They name this baby Giselle Hafiza Towers Westfall. He has curly hair, like her mother, but it's the color of her father's hair. She has tan skin, freckles, and burnt gold eyes.

-Giselle is a troublemaker. Even as a little baby she gets into more trouble than her parents would have thought possible. She takes all of the yarn from her grandmother's sewing basket and drags it all through the house; by the time they find her all the yarn is strewn everywhere. _EVERYWHERE_. She sneaks into the kitchen and knocks and entire cake to the floor. She eats so much that she's sick for two days. Every time Yrene feeds her, she stuffs all her food into her cheeks like a chipmunk and then spits it back out when her mother is least expecting it. She only does this to Yrene.

-Rygan does not have the healing power. He is so devastated about it, because he just wants to be a healer like his mother and older sister. The blow is worsened when Giselle discovers magic as well. 

-Chaol does his best to keep his son's mind off of it, so he starts to train him. But Rygan is hopeless at it. Swordplay, archery, all of it. It gets to the point where Chaol just tells his son, "you don't have to be good at it, but you need to know how to do it to defend yourself." Chaol always wants his children to be the best at everything, but sometimes they just aren't.

-Yrene and Chaol decide together that their eldest needs to be trained as well. But it's hard, especially when they realize just how easily she can be snuck up on. Amelie is better at swordplay than her brother, but it's hard to train a deaf girl when she needs everything written down for her.

-Giselle gets trained as well, since they want all their children to know how to defend themselves. She's a natural, and she uses her skills to make her mark, since she is often being overlooked for her sister and brother.

-Chaol's father is not happy. The heir to his city is deaf, and worse, a girl. He keeps trying to get his son to make Rygan the heir, but Chaol is having none of it. Chaol tells his father that if he doesn't like how things are done, then he can leave. He makes a big show about leaving, but ends up not. He's a coward.

-Despite the fact that Giselle's powers make her one of the best healers at the Northern Torre, she doesn't like the path she's on. She wants to be a warrior. When she is fifteen, she runs away in the summer to Rifthold, to beg her Uncle Dorian to let her be a part of the royal guard.

-When Chaol and Yrene discover their daughter is missing, they are frantic. They search the whole city, to no avail. They are terrified that she's been kidnapped, despite the fact that peace has reigned for nearly nineteen years.

-In Rifthold, when Dorian's honorary niece shows up, he's ecstatic at first. He thinks she's been sent by her father. But when the truth comes out, he sends a messanger on the back of a wyvern.

-Chaol and Yrene are upset at what their daughter has done, but she's safe and well cared for, and that's all that matters. Yrene is sad that she didn't see her daughter's dislike of healing, and tells Dorian to accept her into the city guard, at least.

-Dorian allows Giselle to train with the royal guard, and over the years, she builds up reputation as well as rank. By the time she's seventeen, she's in the running for Captain of the Guard.

-When Rygan is a teenager, and is starting to explore himself, he realizes something. He does not like women. At all. Rygan is gay as hell. He's so scared of telling his parents, but when he does, he feels a massive weight lifted from his chest. Of course his parents accept him for who he is. 

-Rygan tells his sisters, who both hug him and tell him that he could be attracted to a swamp monster from Eyllwe and they'd still love him. 

-His grandfather, though... 

-He takes back everything he says about Rygan being heir. He yells at his son, asking how he could let his child do this to himself, and insisting that Yrene heal him.

-He is sent packing, and is gone the next day. The Lord and Lady of Anielle do not take kindly to their children being insulted.

-Even though Rygan has no healing powers, he becomes one of the best healers in the Northern Torre. He loves his job, helping people.

-When she's twenty years old, Amelie starts to be trained for the position she will eventually inherit. Lady of Anielle. She's nervous, worried that the people won't want a deaf Lady. But she forgets, they've all known her since she was little, and her people adore her. She'll have nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.

-The story Worlds of Fire and Darkness takes place when Amelie is 21, Rygan is 19, and Giselle is 17


	2. Aelin x Rowan

Rowan x Aelin

-We all know these two would be next. Let's be honest here.

-From scenes in EoS and KoA, we know that they are open to the idea of children, we know they want them, and that Aelin is not likely taking any contraceptive tonic since she knows that conception may be hard for them.

-Well,,, not exactly.

-For whatever reason, Aelin has a fairly easy time getting pregnant. Around five to six months after Yrene's daughter, Amelie, is born, Aelin finds out she's pregnant.

-She's so so excited, but so so scared. She grew up hearing the horror stories of her mother's pregnancy and birth, how she almost died.

-Aelin tells Rowan on a quiet night they have together, one of the first in a long while. They have been super busy rebuilding and whatnot, after all.

-Rowan is silent for like a solid three minutes, and Aelin thinks he's not happy, but then he breaks out one of the biggest smiles she's ever seen on his face. And then he's crying and laughing and asking over and over again if she's sure this is real. He scoops her into his arms and kisses her, and between kisses Aelin is crying too, and they're both just so excited. You would not believe how excited they are.

-They decide to wait a bit to tell everyone, even though they're dying to tell.

-Well, they can't keep the secret for long. Not because they're bad at keeping secrets, but because Aelin starts getting ALL the pregnancy symptoms and can't hide it anymore.

-Literally. ALL they symptoms. She's not quite a month and a half in, and she can't keep any food down. Morning sickness is the pits, man. But she's also achy and hormonal and tired all the time, and she gets the weirdest cravings. Not to mention, she isn't drinking any alcohol. 

-So it doesn't take long for the court to figure out what's going on.

-Lysandra squeals so loud the whole castle hears, and she hugs Aelin and won't let go. She says to Rowan, "This is my wife now," and Rowan, not feeling like getting on the shifter's bad side, lets her be for the time being. Elide almost cries, and then she's hugging her too. Then Aedion joins in. He is full on bawling. Like, ugly baby crying. Aelin jokingly says that even Rowan didn't that hard when he found out, and he's the baby's FATHER.

-Aelin is so sick the first trimester. Like, can't move because she's vomiting so much bad. She can't stand certain foods that she previously loved, and can also devour foods she used to hate. Then her taste buds change completely the next day. Rowan is frantically trying to keep up with her.

-And despite the fact that she is puking her guts up and will cry at the drop of a hat and is aching all over, she's horny. So. Fucking. Horny. Like, she's ready for some at all times. Rowan is scared of hurting her or the baby at first, but Aelin is like, "the only thing that can keep me from vomiting right now is either cake or a distraction, so please, please distract me." Rowan is only too happy to oblige his queen.

-When the morning sickness is over, she gets the rest of the symptoms. She has really good senses, like, really good. And they're heightened by the fact that she's Fae. She can smell what's being cooked for dinner from her suite on the like, fourth floor. It's weird.

-She gets big early on, like a good, seeable bump when she's only around four months. Twins are suspected, but the midwife just says it's one very large baby. Wow.

-Aelin gets frustrated with herself quickly. She's the godsdamned queen, she should be able to DO things, but she's either too tired or in too much pain to do much. She hates feeling so helpless.

-Rowan is never far from her side, and Aelin would find it annoying if she didn't actually need him to help her a lot.

-Imagine every pregnancy symptom, combined, and then times ten. Awful, right? Yeah, that's Aelin's pregnancy. It's bad.

-Despite everything being bad, she still finds time to formally announce her pregnancy. The people suspected, but now it's official. After all, the queen regularly walks around the city, but she hasn't been seen much in the last months.

-The official announcement also alerts Aelin's pregnancy to the neighboring kingdoms. Dorian, of course, sends his regards immediately. Yrene and Chaol send congrats soon after, Yrene again promising to be there for the birth. Ansel even sends a letter to congratulate her. A letter arrives from Nesryn, but as the Southern Continent is pretty far away, it doesn't get there until right before the baby is born.

-One of the only upsides to having every pregnancy symptom ever is that Aelin feels the baby kick fairly early on. The first time she cries, like right then and there. She's in the library, just sobbing, and Rowan finds her, and she has him feel. The baby is kicking and dancing around, and Rowan cries too. 

-Of course, baby kicks are only cute when they're few and far between. This baby won't stop moving. Now Aelin can't sleep because her unborn child is already keeping her awake. 

-When Aelin has about two weeks left before the birth, Yrene arrives. She has left her daughter at home with her husband, despite the fact they've recently discovered that she's deaf. Yrene puts all thoughts of her family from her mind while she cares for her patient.

-The due date comes, and no baby. Then a few more days pass, and still no baby. Aelin is stressing now; it should have been there by now, is something wrong? She really wants to not be pregnant anymore.

-A meeting with the Lords of Terrasen that had already been delayed arrives. Aelin expected to be a new mother, but she is still heavily pregnant. Like, can hardly walk pregnant. She has to have the meeting, though, so she walks all the way to the meeting hall.

-She is uncomfortable the whole meeting, for some reason she can't explain. She won't stop fidgeting, but doesn't know why.

-She stands up because she has to go to the bathroom, and suddenly a huge rush of water just,,, goes everywhere.

-She says awkwardly "Well, either I've just pissed myself really good, or my waters just broke. Either way, I think I should see myself out to go clean up."

-Everyone is silent and lets her go, with Rowan of course accompanying her.

-They are halfway up to their room when she feels a sudden pain. She cries out, and Rowan lets her squeeze his hand while it passes and helps her breathe through it.

-They get to their room, stopping again for a contraction. Rowan draws her a bath and helps her into it. He washes her hair gently and cools her down from the pain. When she's just soaking in the tub, Rowan calls for Yrene, who is winnowed into the bedroom by Fenrys. The male gives a salute and says "good luck" before disappearing. 

-Yrene and Rowan get Aelin out of the bath and dried off, since using her powers is beyond her at the moment. Yrene helps her into a nightgown 'that she doesn't mind ruining'.

-Then they get her onto the bed, which Yrene has stripped, and get her comfortable. Yrene checks her, and she's definitely in labor. But it's going to be a while.

-And a while it is. Aelin's labor is long and hard. Very long. In the early stage she is able to get up and walk around, she dances with Rowan (more like just sways to some music, but it's dancing nonetheless) and reads. Lysandra stops in for a visit and chats while combing out Aelin's hair. The contractions are few and not that bad at this point. Then it gets worse. 

-Aelin and Rowan start a bet on if it's a boy or a girl. Aelin thinks a boy. Rowan says girl. Yrene votes girl, Lysandra girl, Aedion and Elide boy. Evangeline comes up for a while with Fenrys, who both vote girl.

-When Aelin can't walk any more she gets into bed and tries to sleep, but it's too hard. She's in too much pain. Yrene gives her both a tonic for pain and for sleep, so she can get some rest and preserve her strength.

-Aelin is in labor for twenty-one hours. By the end she's just crying from pain and exhaustion. Rowan and Yrene are there and coaching her through it. The others left for bed hours ago.

-With the final push, Aelin squeezes Rowan's hand so hard that she breaks it. Rowan doesn't even register the pain because he's so focused on his mate. Aelin screams so loud they hear it down in the city. 

-And on an early morning, Aelin and Rowan's baby is born.

-The two of them are still reeling from the labor while Yrene cleans the child, rubbing it and trying to get it to cry. A silent baby is never a good sign, they need to cry so they can breathe.

-But this baby is silent. 

-Aelin and Rowan notice their baby hasn't cried yet. And they're worried. Aelin asks if anything is wrong, and Yrene answers honestly; the baby needs to cry so it can breathe, and its not crying.

-Aelin is terrified that her baby is stillborn. With tears in her eyes, she asks Yrene to hand her baby over. The healer does so, whispering softly, "It's a girl."

-A baby girl. She has blonde hair like her mother, and her ears are pointed. Fae through and through.

-Aelin clutches her daughter to her and murmurs encouragement, begging her to wake up and cry.

-They think it's too late. Tears are rolling down the faces of everyone in the room. 

-But then- the baby lets out a gasp, and then she starts crying. Her squalling fills the room, and then her parents are sobbing in joy. They have a daughter. Terrasen has a crown princess.

-When Rowan goes to hold the baby, he notices that his hand isn't working. Aelin looks at him apologetically, and Yrene steps in to heal it quickly.

-Their friends soon gather round, cooing over the new baby. She cries and cries, and only stops when her mother or father hold her. 

-They name her Lyria Nehemia Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius. It becomes sort of a joke within the court, the ridiculously long name of the crown princess.

-When she opens her eyes, they're the same pine green as her father's. Rowan gets a strange sense of deja vu, and he realizes that he's seen this baby girl in his dreams before. It makes him so happy, he won't put her down all day.

-Lyria is a wildfire. Literally. When she's around eight months old and starting to crawl, that's when her powers start showing up. Not only is their baby girl wild, she also nearly burns down her nursery twice. After that she's moved to more... fire-proof quarters.

-It's when Lyria is around seven months old that Aelin starts to feel... off. She can't place it exactly, but something just doesn't feel normal.

-She soon figures out why. She's pregnant again. She hadn't been on the tonic because she thought it would take years more to have another baby. Not to mention, being new parents along with running a kingdom mean that Aelin and Rowan don't have much... alone time. However, the midwife is positive.

-Aelin and Rowan are excited to be having another baby, but Aelin really doesn't want to be pregnant again. The last time was awful, so how is this one going to be?

-The answer? Just as bad. Possibly worse.

-All the same pregnancy awfulness, combined with a wild baby who can set fire to things on accident and is also crawling now. Not a good combo. Rowan tries to take as much off of her as he can, but there's only so much he can do. And some things must be done by the mother. After all, Lyria is still breastfed.

-The court is just as surprised; they also didn't expect another royal baby. The kingdom feels the same way. And all the other friends. Everyone is surprised.

-Lyria stands when she's ten months old, and walks when she's eleven. Poor Aelin is still having bad morning sickness and can't even appreciate her daughter's first steps properly because she is bent over a toilet and puking up her breakfast.

-Despite everything, she's so happy with her family. Her baby girl is wonderful, and she's a fast learner. Her powers are still unpredictable, but she's already managing them better. Rowan is like, the #1 dad. He is the best. Aelin cannot describe just how much she loves him, she didn't think it was possible to love someone so much.

-Her next labor is a little better, only twenty hours this time. And their baby cries as soon as it's born. Aelin bet on another girl, but Rowan insisted that it would be a boy.

-Rowan is right. They have a baby boy with silver hair and Ashryver eyes. His name is Sam Gavriel Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius. 

-Little Sam is Lyria's opposite. In every way. He is quiet and hardly cries, like, this is one silent baby. Lyria is so interested in her baby brother, it's the cutest damn thing. She loves to sit on one of her parents' laps and hold him, she likes to watch him, she tries to play with him, it's so pure.

-Life progresses. The children get older. Sam also has powers, and quite a lot, but they are slow to manifest. They lean more towards ice and wind, opposite of Lyria's leaning towards fire. 

-Both children train with their parents, and when Sam is three, he discovers that he can shift. His other form is a red-tailed hawk. Lyria, on the other hand, is like her mother, with only one form. She is so sad about it, but she learns to love being able to run with her mother while her brother and father fly.

-Aelin finds out she's pregnant again when Lyria is five and Sam is four. She just casually mentions it at dinner with their court one night, saying, "no wine tonight, I can't when i'm pregnant." Everyone collectively gasps, and Aelin just smirks and sips water out of a champagne glass.

-Once again, terrible pregnancy. Just awful. Her children are scared and worried when their Mommy won't get out of bed to play and train with them, and have to be consoled by Rowan for a while. 

-Long and hard labor again, twenty-two hours. Aelin says girl. Rowan says boy. Rowan is right again.

-A baby boy is born with silver hair and green eyes. He looks like Rowan. Like, exactly like Rowan. It's uncanny how much this baby looks like his father.

-His name is Aspen Rhoe Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius. (because it's a pretty name, and also the name of a tree, like Rowan, hehe) His older brother and sister dote on him at every waking moment. Adorable, and actually fairly helpful.

-Aspen looks more and more like Rowan when he gets older. Even his powers and other form are like Rowan's. His form is a white-tailed hawk, and his powers are ice and wind. Not a single lick of flame.

-You'd think they'd be done having kids after three but HAHA. This is Aelin and Rowan. We all know how they are. And with their children sleeping in their own rooms, they can have some alone time ;)

-Aelin gets pregnant again. It's the same rinse and repeat. Hard pregnancy. Hard labor. Rowan guesses the gender again, damn it, why is he so good at it?

-A baby girl is born with silver hair and ocean blue eyes. Her name is Evalin Elena Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius. Lyria is 8, Sam 7, and Aspen 3. They love their baby sister and vow to protect her always.

-Evalin is definitely the fanciest of the Galathynius children. She loves dressing up, and her favorite thing to do is make crowns using her powers. She can control ice and flame equally, so she is always making crowns for her parents and siblings when she has control over her powers. So cute.

-Evalin's other form is a peregrine falcon. Lyria is a little put out now; even her baby sister has another form and she doesn't. But she's soon okay with is when she proves that her powers are the strongest of all her siblings.

-Evalin is 2 when Aelin gets pregnant again. At this point the court is like, ugh, again? but happy at the same time. It's just,,, they have a lot of kids. 

-The pregnancy and labor is, again, hard. Now remember when I mentioned that Lyria was a large baby? No? Well, anyway, this baby is also quite large. But hey, all of their kids were big, how hard can this be?

-Hard. So hard. A day and a half of labor. And at the end Aelin has a sudden loss of blood and nearly bleeds out on her bed. It's so terrifying, Rowan can feel the mating bond growing taut because his mate is in mortal peril. Yrene makes the decision to operate. She does, and, turns out... there were two in there.

-Two screaming, silver haired babies are wrapped in blankets and whisked away while Yrene heals and heals and heals. At the end, she actually falls off the bed and faints. Rowan catches her and sends for another healer to heal the healer.

-Aelin survives, but the operation made it so she could no longer have children. Aelin decides right then and there, holding her newborn twins after nearly dying, that she doesn't want any more children anyway. Six is enough, gods, more than enough, and she's so grateful for them all.

-For once, Aelin wins the bet. She bet girl, Rowan boy. There's a girl and a boy.

-They are named Aerith Essar and Thallan Ress, along with their slew of last names that I was too lazy to type.

-Two more silver haired, Ashryver eyed children join the royal family. Of course, everyone adores them. 

-The twins don't have any crazy twin powers, but they do have a secret language between the two of them. Seeing the two of them often makes Fenrys's heart melt, thinking about when he was a child with his twin brother. The twins are, without a doubt, Fenrys's favorite royal children.

-The twins have control over ice, wind, and fire equally, like all their siblings except Aspen. Their other forms are red-shouldered hawks. Nobody can tell them apart in their animal forms.

-All the children get older, learn more, and get more powerful. Lyria is like her mother, she loves to fight, she has an attitude. She is also very compassionate and loves Terrasen deeply. Sam is quiet, but watchful, and very educated. He loves to read and listen to music. Aspen is, like, literally just Rowan. Imagine a teenage Rowan without the tattoo, that's Aspen. Evalin loves all things beautiful and fancy, she loves being a pampered princess, but at the same time is always willing to fight. And the twins are troublemakers who, at the same time, have a heart of gold.

-The story Worlds of Fire and Darkness take place when Lyria is 20, Sam is 19, Aspen is 15, Evalin is 12, and Aerith and Thallan are 10.


	3. Elide x Lorcan

Elide x Lorcan

-Ok. Wow. Here we go

-So, accident is the wrong word for their first child. Elide and her husband had a long talk about their future in Perranth. They knew as Lord and Lady they'd be expected to produce and heir or two, and they both expressed that they were open to the idea of children. So they wanted a kid.

-But like,,, not really this soon. 

-They've both been sporadic with their contraceptives, because they're busy rebuilding and all, and it's not the first thing on their mind usually in the morning.

-It's not like it's just one person. Neither of them are very good at taking it. They joke about it a bit and try to do better, but it's difficult. And they also think that since Lorcan is demi-fae, it will take a while for it to happen anyway. Plus, unlike Aelin, Elide is very mortal and therefore on a biological timer for having kids.

-But seriously. She's quite young. An adult, yes, but young nonetheless.

-It all starts maybe two months after Aelin announces her pregnancy, meaning the queen is around four-five months along.

-Elide wakes up one morning feeling... off. Weird. Not herself.

-She tries to dismiss it, but can't. Especially when she sits up and feels a roiling in her gut.

-Recently she's been more and more exhausted, which she credits to rebuilding and getting in the swing of all her new duties as Lady. So it's odd she's up so early, even more odd when she realizes that Lorcan is still asleep beside her. He likes to let her sleep in the morning (much to her displeasure, she has work too) so he's usually already getting ready/already gone.

-She's busy being puzzled when suddenly, her gut clenches, and she runs for the bathroom.

-And that's how her husband finds her. Puking her guts up in the toilet. He rushes to her side and holds her hair back and rubs her back and is just a doting husband in general.

-When there's nothing left in her stomach she just miserably curls into his side and lets him hold her. She hates vomiting, it's one of her least favorite things ever. And she doesn't know why she feels so terrible.

-Lorcan helps her back to bed and tucks her in, leaving the waste basket by her side just in case, and promises to be back with some tea and possibly a healer. Neither are sure what's going on, it could just be a simple stomach bug, but its better safe than sorry. And Lorcan isn't taking any chances with his wife.

-He comes back with peppermint tea, as promised. And a healer.

-Elide sips her tea to calm her stomach and tells the healer everything she ate in the past twenty-four hours, where she went, etc. Nothing out of the ordinary, those foods had never made her sick before, she wasn't in anyplace where she could have picked something up.

-The healer decides to finally go in with her magic. She gently touches Elide's stomach and lets her magic do it's thing.

-The woman looks up to the Lady of Perranth with a large smile.

-"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Lorcan asks nervously.

-"No, everything is going perfectly smoothly." The healer replies. "You're about two months pregnant, dear."

-What

-Both of the Lochans just stare in shock for a minute before Elide says, "I'm pregnant?"

-The healer nods. "Yes. You might want to stock up on peppermint tea; morning sickness isn't fun."

-Then she leaves. And so Elide is just looking at her husband, at the love of her life, and trying to read what he's feeling. But for the life of her she can't figure it out.

-"Lorcan?"

-He takes a deep, shuddering breath in that seems to steal the very heat from the room.

-He looks at the ceiling for a moment. He won't meet her gaze. Elide can feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

-"Oh gods." He whispers, so softly that she isn't completely sure she heard him.

-But when he looks at her again, instead of the anger or frustration she was worried about, he looks at her with as much tenderness as the day he proposed.

-"I can't believe it." He says softly. Those are tears in his eyes. He strides over to her and takes her gently in his arms, careful of her upset stomach.

-Elide isn't sure what she's feeling, mostly shock. But at the same time she's happy, and excited, and nervous, and already she's stressed. Is she going to be a good mother? She only had a mother in her life until she was seven, her nursemaid doesn't really count

-"Are you happy?" She breathes. And he murmurs onto her hair, "Beyond happy, my love. I'm ecstatic." Then he pulls her closer and kisses her softly, even though she tastes just a bit like vomit

-The next month is hard, but compared to how Aelin was in her first trimester, Elide's is a walk in the park. Morning sickness isn't great, but it lets up quickly. And she doesn't have weird taste buds, either, which is a blessing to her husband.

-She announces it at the next meeting of all the lords and ladies, and is met with nothing but congrats. Rowan gives his congrats and nods to Lorcan with the :/ face because he feels for his brother-in-arms; he also has a pregnant wife after all.

-After the first trimester it's smooth sailing. Elide is a pregnancy goddess tbh. Even though neither she nor Lorcan expected to be parents this soon, they're over the moon. Now they have to work on building a nursery as well as rebuilding their city.

-The people of Perranth are super happy for them, they get tons of gifts from citizens, even though they have no need for them. It's great. Everything is great.

-Yrene hears, of course, and offers to deliver the baby. Elide says yes, obviously. 

-Lorcan is a very doting father-to-be. Elide doesn't have to lift a finger. It's very sweet, but she eventually tells him that she is still capable of doing things herself, she doesn't need him to help with _everything_.

-They set up the nursery together when she's six months along, in the room that Elide herself slept in as a baby. They're not sure if they're having a boy or a girl, but they'd be happy with either. Though Elide admits she would really like a girl. 

-Normally Lorcan is just this stone cold male, showing no emotions ever except around Elide. That doesn't change, not really, but he's more affectionate to her in public and also he's just so sweet. He doesn't talk to the belly, but he does like to feel the baby kick and sometimes he'll just lay his head on his wife's chest so he can hear her heartbeat and also feel the baby kicks.

-It's adorable

-Aelin insists that Lorcan isn't allowed to be that cute

-Elide is like,,, exactly on her due date when she goes into labor. Yrene arrived a bit before, and she's a little surprised that Elide is having her baby on her exact due date. A little weird, but cool.

-Having only recently delivered the Crown Princess Lyria, Yrene expects this labor to be quite long and hard, since it is technically a Fae birth. Haha nope.

-Elide is in labor for about ten hours, which is pretty short for a first baby. It's a very typical labor, no complications whatsoever. Lorcan is there the whole time and holds her hand. It's painfully romantic.

-Many of the servants are nervously walking around the castle, because they love their Lady and don't want anything bad to happen to her or her child. Many congregate in the kitchen downstairs to wait.

-After ten hours of labor, Elide gives birth to a baby boy who screams so loud the servants in the kitchen downstairs can hear him. All the men and women cheer and drink to the cries of the new Heir to Perranth.

-Yrene cleans the baby up for a moment and hands him to his parents with a huge grin. Elide is smiling so wide her whole face hurts but she can't stop. Lorcan has tears in his eyes as he looks at his newborn son. 

-He has dark hair, like both of his parents. A lot of dark hair. So much it gets a little on his face. Elide brushes her son's hair aside-

-Holy shit

-His ears are pointed

-Both parents' eyes widen. What??? He's like only a quarter Fae, how? 

-It doesn't matter to them, of course, but like, wow.

-Content that Elide is doing well and the baby is healthy, Yrene leaves to give them some alone time with their newborn.

-Both Elide and Lorcan are crying now, out of joy. Lorcan never thought he would cry from happiness in his whole life, and look at him now. Holding his wife and looking at his newborn son.

-They'd been bouncing names back and forth for weeks, and none felt good. But looking at him, they decide on his name.

-Folas Cal Lochan, after Elide's father. 

-Lorcan claims he looks more like Elide, but she insists he looks like both of them. After all, both of them have hair as dark as night. But his skin is the same pale shade as his mother's, and he has freckles dusting his little face. He looks up at them with huge black eyes, and holds his father's finger in his tiny fist.

-Elide insists that her husband go and announce it to the servants while she takes a bath. Yrene comes back in to help her.

-Lorcan goes to the kitchen and finds all the servants waiting patiently for some kind of news.

-He just cracks a half-smile and says, "it's a boy." 

-And despite the fact he's a literal terrifying death warrior, he lets the servants embrace him and clasps arms with the men, and even accepts a drink.

-But he can't stand to be away for too long, so he quickly makes his way back up to his family.

-Elide is bathing, and she gently cleans her son as well, it's so tender and loving it takes Lorcan's breath away when he sees. So he lets them be for a minute. Yrene just nods knowingly from where she sits quietly in the corner of the bathing room.

-Eventually they finish and Lorcan helps Elide into bed again. He lays beside her and watches their son, and there's so much emotion in his eyes Elide nearly starts crying from it. She's also still like,,, on an emotion high tho, which is part of the reason she's crying at the drop of a hat.

-Elide hands her son to his father, and he looks so tiny in Lorcan's giant hands. Even though he's a normal sized baby he fits in both of his father's hands and it's so cute she cries again.

-They planned to have the baby sleep in a bassinet for a while before they moved him to the nursery, but neither can stand to have him not in their arms so they decide to co-sleep instead. Baby Folas falls asleep on Lorcan's chest, and Lorcan falls asleep holding his son, and look at that Elide's crying again

-About a week after the birth their friends come to see them. Lyria is about four months old at this point and she's super cute just lying next to the new baby and playing with her feet while he sleeps. Aelin is enchanted, and jokingly says it's impossible that something that cute came from Lorcan. Evangeline is enchanted, Lysandra thinks he's adorable, it's just a good day. 

-So, it's hard to have _alone_ time with a new baby, but they make it work as soon as Yrene gives the all-clear. 

-And ok, maybe they were a little too enthusiastic. But it had been several good months since they were intimate and 

-Yeah

-Elide doesn't think it's that strange when her cycle decides to just,,, disappear. It does that a lot. But she does think it's strange when she wakes up one morning when her son is about four months old and is very, very sick. This is giving her a weird sense of deja vu.

-She tells her concerns to Lorcan and he's like 'shit' because what if she's upset if she's pregnant again so soon?

-The healer confirms it. They're having another baby. 

-Oof

-Well, in her defense, Aelin is in the exact same situation so there.

-It's true. Aelin is pregnant with her second (Sam)

-And here's the kicker: Yrene is pregnant too.

-Nice

-Not so nice, however, when they realize the closeness of their pregnancies mean Yrene can't deliver their babies. Not a problem, they can get other midwives, but they would rather their friend do it.

-Elide's second pregnancy is smoother, which is good, because her baby boy is getting bigger and she has a lot of stuff to do.

-Folas doesn't show any signs of powers other than being very fast for a baby. It doesn't matter, they love him no matter what.

-Folas walks when he's about ten months old. He stood when he was nine months, but one day he just,,, toddles over to his mom. She's only a few feet away, but still, he walked!!

-He says his first words when he's eleven months. His first word is 'mama', soon followed by 'uh oh' and finally 'dada'. Aelin will never get over Lorcan's son learning to say 'uh oh' before he said 'dada'. 

-Elide goes into labor three days before she's due, and has a baby in her arms eight hours later. It's the dead of night, she's bone tired, but she's happy. It's another boy.

-Lorcan is over the moon. He like, already was, but he's so happy to have another baby it's really precious. Folas sit's on his father's lap and holds his baby brother. Elide wishes she could paint because she wants to keep this moment forever, all her favorite boys in one place.

-They name the baby Sabron. He doesn't have a middle name because neither of them have any other guys to name him after.

-And guess what. He's human. Weird af lol. So now they have a Fae-ish child and a human one. Oof

-Everything is smooth sailing, Elide is rocking it being a mom, Lorcan is literally an incredible dad? Like nobody expected him to be a good dad, not even himself (except Elide of course) but this whole parenting thing comes naturally to him. Maybe it's because he's doing the exact opposite of his own parents and he's also super old

-Elide cannot fathom how much she loves this male, like she loves him so damn much especially seeing him with their kids?? Melts her heart every time. So like seventy times a day

-Baby Sabron is six months old when it happens again. 

-Elide's cycle is late. After having kids it got way more normal, so she knows what's going on.

-She supposes she could have been better at taking her contraceptive tonics, but hey, she's not upset. Neither is Lorcan when she tells him. He's happy, but worried that she'll be too stressed. She says not to worry, but he does, because he's a territorial Fae bastard and can't help himself.

-This time Yrene promises to deliver the baby.

-When both of her kids are walking, it does get a bit stressful. Especially when Folas proves to be a troublemaker.

-But everything goes smoothly, even better than last time. And boom, Perranth receives another heir.

-It's another boy. Elide loves her boys, but man would she like a daughter at some point.

-She decides not to worry, and just focus on loving her boys.

-This one is named Amias. As expected, he has dark hair and eyes, and the signature Lochan freckles.

-But Amias is also Fae, like Folas

-Folas is happy to have another little brother, especially a Fae one.

-Now picture this: a terrifying Fae warrior who's power is actual death, walking around the castle grounds with two toddlers clinging to him and holding a baby.

-That's what the gardens look like every morning, Elide thinks it's hilarious.

-Elide thinks she's done having kids, she has three wonderful boys, and she loves them with all her heart.

-But when the kids are 3, 2, and 1, she wonders what it would be like with a girl.

-She talks to her husband, and they decide to try for another baby in hopes of a girl. Of course, they wouldn't be upset with another boy, but they're aiming for a girl.

-The next Lochan child arrives when his brothers are 4, 3, and 2.

-That's right; his

-It's another boy. And... he's Fae as well.

-His name is Caeda, and he's arguably the cutest of his siblings. Nobody knows why, but he's the cutest. 

-Now, around this time Folas is begging to be trained.

-He may only be four, but he's very strong, very fast, and has the same heightened senses his father has. No signs of magic.

-After discussing it with Elide, they agree to train him, but only a bit.

-With centuries old Fae warriors Lorcan is the worst trainer. But with his son he's gentle and patient and hardly ever gets frustrated.

-Rowan and Fenrys constantly joke about it, asking why he couldn't do that with them. Lorcan only growls in response.

-Caeda is six months old when his parents receive another surprise.

-Elide says that after five, no more kids. She's going on contraceptives and never coming off. Lorcan agrees. He loves his large family but seriously, they have a lot of kids

-The fifth Lochan boy arrives in the dead of night.

-They have five boys

-What the hell.

-They name this one Dalias, and he looks like all the others. There's like no variation in their kids whatsoever, it's kind of funny.

-True to her word, Elide goes on contraceptives. Lorcan does as well to make extra sure.

-Since they're sure she's not having any more kids any time soon, when Dalias is one Elide finally gets her ankle healed.

-It's a huge ordeal, and she sends all her kids away to Orynth so they both stay out of the way and so they don't have to hear her screaming. Because even with Yrene keeping the pain at bay the best she can, it's still incredibly painful. Elide can't stand the thought of her kids having to hear that or see her so weak. Lorcan stays, of course, to help her. The kids come back a month later when it's all done and Elide is learning to walk again. She has to have a cane for several months, in addition to Lorcan's usual brace.

-But eventually it's done, and she can walk and run and jump and do everything again. It's so freeing she happily chases her children around for a day.

-The years go by, and everything goes smoothly. All of the children get trained by their father and tutored by Elide so they are both honed warriors and scholars. I forgot to mention that sometime between all the kids Elide learns to read and it's soon one of her favorite things.

-But yeah, everything's great.

-But,,, they kind of feel like something's missing.

-Not a pet, because they have a dog, but something else.

-When Folas is twelve, they decide to try for another baby. Even if it's another boy.

-Years go by, and nothing. Elide begins to lose hope, they were too late, her mortal body is already too old for more kids even though she's only in her mid-thirties.

-But then,,

-It happens.

-The whole family is overjoyed.

-Yrene delivers a healthy baby girl as the sun rises on a winter morning.

-It's a girl.

-Elide bursts into tears when she hears it. She adores her boys, she loves having so many boys, but she really wanted a daughter. Lorcan too.

-They name her Marion Finnula Lochan, after Elide's mother and her nursemaid who helped her in those terrible years she was locked away.

-She's fully human, like Sabron and Dalias, but that doesn't stop her from doing anything.

-She crawls when she's seven months old and walks at nine, because she wants to run with her older brothers.

-Marion is more territorial than all her brothers and her father combined. It's hilarious, her snarl is better than that of an actual Fae.

-Marion looks exactly like Elide. All of her brothers have some resemblance to their father, but not her. She looks like her mother.

-Marion is a feisty little thing and loves training with her brothers. Elide often complains that her house has turned into a barracks.

-But she loves seeing all her children growing to be so strong and smart.

-The Lochan brothers love their baby sister, but she's honestly more protective over them than they are of her. And they are very protective of her.

-Marion is willing to beat her brothers up 24/7

-It's great

-Perranth is honestly chaos with six kids running everywhere, but it's wonderful chaos. Elide and Lorcan couldn't have it any other way.

-The story Worlds of Fire and Darkness takes place when Folas is 20, Sabron is 19, Amias is 18, Caeda is 16, Dalias is 15, and Marion is 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU I really love Elorcan it's like one of my favorite ships in the world


	4. Manon x Dorian

Manon x Dorian

-Manon and Dorian are, to say the least, an interesting couple

-They both have a TON of rebuilding to do after the war, so they're incredibly busy. They do see each other fairly frequently, though, as their countries border one another and Manon comes to train the wyverns.

-And whenever she's over in Adarlan, Dorian always meets her. Like always. Almost like he misses and cares about her or something.

-And we all know what these two get up to when they meet. We know what goes on in those bedrooms, closets, bathrooms, abandoned hallways, etc.

-But as Dorian's court, and his mother, return to the castle, people are pushing him to get married. His mother is flinging courtly ladies at him every other day. 

-The witches don't care if Manon gets married, because it wouldn't matter anyway. A man that married into the royal bloodline could never be a witch king, unless he was an actual witch. 

-But people in Adarlan want a queen.

-And Dorian is thinking about Manon all the time, he never stops thinking about her. He also thinks about what Yrene said when they parted, about them getting married.

-Finally when Manon comes to visit, Dorian decides to talk with her about it. She's slowly getting better at talking about her feelings, so she doesn't immediately slice Dorian in half when he suggests they talk.

-Dorian remembers her proposal, that night in the snow during the war. He knows she could never stand to be shackled to someone.

-So they talk about it

-And they come to the conclusion: They could stand to be married to each other.

-But the problem is that both are sole rulers of their countries. Manon has no heirs, nor does Dorian, and there's no way in hell he's letting Hollin have the throne.

-So they decide that they will be married. But they will live in their own countries and see each other as much as possible. That way they can still rule, but they will appease the people and themselves. And since they won't always be living together, Manon won't feel tied down.

-Dorian jokingly gets down on one knee to pop the question, Manon just rolls her eyes, says "yes" and hauls him to his feet before shutting him up with a kiss.

-They announce it right before she leaves, and Dorian is surprised his mother doesn't faint with the shock. 

-Dorian decides to go with Manon to the wastes to announce it, and nobody there is surprised. Like at all. Glennis just grins at him, and the rest of the witches are like "congrats. Let's eat". 

-The wedding is a quiet affair. They invite their friends and family, and it's a quick ceremony. Manon wears her flying leathers and strides down the isle with Abraxos at her side. 

-Despite the simplicity, it's a good wedding, and Manon feels happy for the first time in ages. 

-For the first six months they hardly leave each other's sides. They alternate between the Wastes and Adarlan. It's great. After six months they separate just a little, like Dorian going back to the palace for a while, and Manon stays in the Wastes. They still prefer to be together, though.

-After Yrene, Aelin, and Elide start popping out children left and right, Manon and Dorian are like "oh yeah, we should probably do that soon."

-Honestly they're the most chill couple out there. They have a chill talk about the whole heir situation, and decide this:

-They need two heirs, one for each kingdom. As a man Dorian can have kids for like seventy more years to come, but they want to have some while he's still young, and they want to have some near the age of the other kids they'll inevitably be hanging out with. 

-So they try for a baby.

-With Manon's Crochan blood and Dorian's magic, they conceive quickly. 

-With how busy they've been, Manon hasn't had much time to dwell on the past. But when she finds out she's expecting it all comes rushing back. Asterin would have been so happy for her. All of the Thirteen would have been so happy for her. 

-Her pregnancy is fairly easy, compared to some. She's mostly just very emotional, and it's annoying because she has to keep up a badass reputation with her subjects. 

-Dorian is so on top of things, he just wants her to be safe. Manon is conflicted between letting herself be cooped up, as is the witch custom, or just going on normally. She decides to act normal around everyone except Dorian, who is the only person she will allow to bundle her up and keep her confined. 

-Dorian is so so excited to be a dad, he's already a bomb uncle to little Amelie and Rygan, and he adores all the other kids he's around. But deep down he's super super worried, because his dad was an asshole and what if he ends up like him?

-Manon is sick of being pregnant when she's like five months in. Because people are treating her differently, even Dorian, acting like she's fragile. And she's not fragile, but at the same time she's scared that she is because she grew up hearing the horror stories of witch birthings. But Crochans have it easier, they often have multiple children, so she hopes she can make it through.

-Yrene offers to deliver the baby, which Manon is fine with. Even more fine with when she suddenly goes into labor about a month early.

-Its a good thing Yrene was at the castle with her husband and children for a small party (Celebrating Chaol's birthday)

-The baby comes _fast_ , like, born in only a few hours fast. 

-Manon holds her baby in the wee hours of the morning. The baby doesn't have the same birthday as Chaol.

-It's a girl, which Manon already knew. She knew she'd have a little witchling. 

-Despite the fact that the baby was born early, Manon is perfectly fine.

-And despite the fact she was born early and is a little small, the baby is perfectly fine as well.

-The baby has shining black hair, like her father. But when she opens her eyes they are a burning gold like her mothers.

-They decide to wait a bit to name her. They want to know what her future will be.

-After some talking a bit of debate, they decide again. This couple has become very good at making decisions. 

-This baby girl will be the Crown Princess of Adarlan. This is since Dorian is mortal, and he could die, at like, any time. In theory. 

-He won't, but you know what I mean. Adarlan needs an heir before the Wastes do.

-Because she's Adarlan's princess, Manon hands over the naming to Dorian. 

-He wonders aloud if its tasteless to name your baby after a dead lover. Manon shrugs and says "Aelin and Rowan have done it. Just name the gods damned baby"

-She is named Aris Sorscha Blackbeak Crochan-Havilliard. Her name rivals that of Lyria Nehemia Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius.

-Aris is a good baby. A very good baby. She's always smiling and is sweet and very curious

-Surprisingly, Manon takes to motherhood very easily and naturally. At first whenever the baby cried she put her in bed with her and Dorian, but eventually she just gives up on the crib and they all co-sleep, which Manon later informs Dorian is something most witch mothers do. But she thought she wouldn't be able to stand having a baby in her bed, which is why she tried the crib.

-Dorian is a bomb dad. He never puts that child down, like, ever. Manon thinks it cute until she wants to hold the baby, then its annoying.

-They don't know if it's safe for a baby to travel by wyvern, so Manon rules her kingdom by messenger for about six months.

-Then she starts wyvern-training Aris

-She and Dorian take the baby to Abraxos, who falls in love with the babe at first sight. A few days later they take her on a small flight around a tower. Then around the garden, just over the top of the bushes. Then around the castle. Aris loves it, and she lets out little baby squeals and giggles. 

-Being a witch, the air pressure doesn't bother her, and Manon watches her infant daughter flick down her third eyelid against the wind on instinct. 

-They bring her to the Wastes, where everyone is happy to see them. There's an actual party for the homecoming of Aris, despite the fact the witches know she's not their heir.

-Glennis takes on her role of grandmother, or in this case, great-grandmother. 

-Aris takes her first steps in the Wastes, as any proper witchling should. By this time its plain as day that she has Ironteeth blood. Whenever the baby gets excited she accidentally flicks out her iron teeth or nails. 

-Her first birthday is celebrated in Adarlan, and she says her first word the same day. It's "dada"

-After her first birthday, Aris starts to show signs of her father's raw magic. Random objects will be thrown from the shelves whenever she throws a tantrum, gusts of wind blow through the nursery whenever she dreams, water will spurt from her bottle across the room, and other incidents occur.

-Aris is extremely curious, and she has a bit of a free spirit. She has a whole castle to roam and explore, and explore it she does. Dorian and Manon lose count of how many times they lose the baby.

-When she's about a year and three quarters, Manon suddenly gets a little bit of baby fever. She can't believe her daughter is almost two, and she longs for the days when she was just a wee babe in her arms, and not a squirming, magic witchling toddler. She loves her baby, but she can't believe how fast she's grown.

-She thinks its a bit undignified to feel like this, but she tells Dorian anyway. They decide to start thinking about another baby, an Heir for the Wastes.

-Well, thinking apparently leads to doing, because Manon finds out she's pregnant again about a month later.

-They tell Aris first, that she's going to be a big sister. She's so excited that the bedspread catches fire. Good thing they're used to things like that at this point and Dorian quickly puts it out and gets new sheets.

-Manon's second pregnancy isn't as emotional as it is nauseating. She's so sick, she can't hardly think about flying or else she'll puke. They're in the Wastes at this point, and Dorian has to return to Adarlan for an important meeting, and he doesn't want to leave Aris with Manon when her mother can hardly move without getting sick. So he takes the baby with him, and Aris is separated from her mother for the first time.

-She handles it surprisingly well, except for asking "wheres mommy" every ten minutes. 

-Dorian spends as much time with his wife as he can while she's pregnant, but because the pregnancy is so rough he often has to take full charge of Aris, which usually means he has to leave Manon. 

-It's upsetting, but it all works out in the end.

-The second Blackbeak Crochan-Havilliard girl is born in the middle of the afternoon, in the Witch Kingdom. Dorian had planned to bring Aris with him to stay with Manon in the final stretch of her pregnancy, but the baby comes early, while Dorian is still in Adarlan.

-Another witchling, with moon-white hair and sapphire eyes.

-Manon's heir, the Crown Princess of the Witch Kingdom

-Manon names her daughter Nysa Asterin

-She wishes she could name her daughter after all of the Thirteen, but that would be way too many names. So she settles for Asterin

-Right from the start, Nysa is a difficult baby. Unlike Aris, she is very fussy all the time and only quiets down if she's being held. After being separated from her family for so long Manon isn't going anywhere anytime soon, so she's fine with constantly holding a baby.

-Aris loves her baby sister, she always wants to hold her, but that makes Nysa cry, so then Aris gets upset and cries too. 

-Nysa is wyvern-trained as well, and she loves it as much as her sister does. 

-All of Nysa's firsts are in the Wastes. First steps, first words (Mama), first birthday. She goes to Adarlan as well, but she waits to have a first until she gets back to the Witch Kingdom

-Its right after Nysa's first birthday that Manon starts to feel funny. Like a, morning sickness funny. 

-Oh

-They didn't plan for a third baby. They didn't plan for another baby at all. They had their heirs, their perfect and wonderful daughters, and that was all they needed.

-But, hey, it's happened, and there's no turning back now.

-So they tell their girls that they're getting another sister. Because Manon is sure that she's having another girl.

-This pregnancy isn't hard, like, at all. It's a breath of fresh air after the last one, especially since she has to look after two toddlers this time.

-And as usual, Manon is right. It's a baby girl.

-Her hair is white, like hers, but her eyes...

-One is bright gold. And the other is sparkling sapphire

-She's gorgeous

-They decide on her name together, because she technically is heir to both kingdoms. 

-Her name is Kerrigan Rhiannon, along with her massive amount of last names.

-And holy gods, Kerrigan is a wild child.

-She walks and talks earlier than both her older sisters. By the time she's one and a half she's stringing together full sentences. 

-And like both her sisters, she has both the iron nails and teeth, and raw magic. And she uses all her abilities to make trouble. Since she's not really a Crown Princess like her sisters, she gets away with a lot more and gets into way more trouble.

-When the girls are six, four, and three, Manon and Dorian decide to split them up and take them to their respective kingdoms. They see each other and visit often, but they spend a majority of their time with one parent. Except for Kerrigan, who hops between her parents nearly every time they visit.

-As the girls grow and their training gets more intense, both as warriors/magic wielders and princesses, they spend less and less time together. 

-Of course, except for Kerrigan. She does what she wants. She has basic etiquette lessons and basic fighting lessons, but that's about it. Sometimes she requests more training, sometimes she doesn't. 

-Manon and Dorian do their best to keep their children on good terms with each other, but it can be hard. Mostly between Aris and Nysa.

-The schedule for living with their parents is that they stay with one for nine months, and the other for three. Aris stays with Dorian for 9 and Manon 3, and Nysa has the opposite. And again. Kerrigan does what she wants.

-Some jealousy grows between the sisters, for getting to spend more time with one parent or whatever. Sometimes Kerrigan gets jealous that her sisters have such a structured life, and sometimes her sisters get jealous that she gets to do what she wants.

-As Aris gets older, she gets very bookish. She lives with Dorian for nine months of the year, so it's natural she loves reading. But she loves reading so much that she'll stay up late and be tired in the morning. Dorian, with a heavy heart, tells Aris that she can't read at night so she won't be tired. And Aris, naturally, doesn't listen, and instead reads by a single candle, or sometimes by moonlight. She does it so much she wrecks her eyesight.

-Nysa, living with witches for most of the year, is a lot more ruthless and bloodthirsty than her older sister is. She isn't raised to be a killing machine, like Manon was, but she's raised to be powerful. 

-This difference in training creates a bit of a rift between Aris and Nysa, as Nysa believes her sister isn't using her full potential as a raw magic wielding witch when she spends so much time reading, and Aris thinks her sister is too bloodthirsty.

-However, they keep their arguments to themselves. So much, in fact, that their own parents don't know they don't get along

-When Nysa is ten, she begs Manon for a wyvern. And in this case, Manon relents to her children right away. She lets all three of them get a wyvern. 

-She lets them each pick a hatchling and train it themselves. (Or really, train it themselves with quite a bit of help from Manon)

-And honestly it's the best feeling ever for Manon to be riding Abraxos through the clouds, with her daughters following behind her on their own wyverns and whooping to the skies.

-It's the best mother-daughter bonding moment possible. When they go off riding Dorian always conveniently has something to do. Really he just loves the idea of his wife and daughters all having bonding time together.

-For Dorian, the best bonding moments with his daughters differ for each. With Aris its either reading together or teaching her to do ballroom dances. With Nysa it's fencing and sparring. And with Kerrigan it's teaching her how to use her magic. 

-They're a sight to see all together, five terrifying yet attractive people, all on wyverns.

-And even though they squabble and fight, they still all love each other.

-And that love is all Manon and Dorian could ever ask for.

The story Worlds of Fire and Darkness takes place when Aris is 18, Nysa is 16, and Kerrigan is 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet it's Manorian now, thought I'd post this before I posted a chapter in the POV of one of their kids


	5. Aedion x Lysandra

Aedion x Lysandra

-This is actually going to be a kind of short chapter

-You'll see why soon

-So Aedion and Lys thought they were prepared for a kid, right? After all, they're the adoptive parents of Evangeline

-But raising an eleven year old girl who's been through a lot of traumatic experiences (being sold by her mother, witnessing the war, etc) is a LOT different than raising a baby

-They don't know this, of course

-Aedion and Lys have been happy together for a while, and have built the city of Carraverre into something great. The city is thriving, trade is booming, the people love their lord and lady

-But then Lysandra meets Aelin and Elide's babies

-She's instantly in love

-Like, completely obsessed

-Since Lyria is not an easy baby, Lysandra offers to babysit her all the time

-Aedion does too

-After all, he considers the young princess his niece

-And so does Lys

-Evangeline loves her baby cousin Lyria, and she's so good with her. Lys thinks that since Ev's face is so different than those she's used to, it always makes her happy to see Evangeline

-So Lys is holding Lyria in her lap, with Evangeline clinging to her arm and cooing at the baby, and Aedion is lighting the fire to warm the room, and its just so perfect

-With her golden hair and green eyes, like a mix of Aedion's hair and a darker version of Lysandra's eyes, she can almost believe that the baby is hers

-She shakes the thought from her head immediately of course. She could never be jealous of Aelin and Rowan and their daughter

-But now she's deep in the grips of baby fever

-Aedion and Lys had not been taking contraceptives, at least until Rowan and Aelin got pregnant out of the blue. They realized that if two pure-blooded Fae could get pregnant that fast, then they had to be careful

-When Lyria goes home with her parents and Ev is off to bed, Lysandra pretty much pounces on her husband

-He doesn't complain, of course

-The next morning he goes to get her a tonic, and she refuses

-"Aedion, I want to have a baby" she says

-Aedion has been thinking the same thing. He just didn't want to bring it up, because he didn't know if Lysandra wanted to

-But now - 

-"Why didn't you just so?" He laughs

-Anyway,

-A very flustered Aedion tells Evangeline to get herself breakfast and that she can do whatever she wants until lunch

-And a very smirking Evangeline skips off to eat chocolate for breakfast, because the girl knows what's up

-Though, not quite

-Lysandra and Aedion pretty much have a repeat wedding night, but this time in the middle of the day

-There's sporadic sexy times every now and then throughout the next few weeks, just to make sure

-But...

-Lysandra's cycle arrives exactly on time, just like it's been doing since she was thirteen

-So what, they say

-It might take a bit

-But...

-Months pass

-And Lys's cycle just keeps on coming

-They're getting frustrated, but when they go to a healer, she just says to give it time

-Lysandra asks Yrene in private the next time she sees her, only for her to get the same answer

-"It takes some people more time, don't worry." She assures her. "Just relax, anxiety doesn't help conception."

-Even so, Lys is anxious

-She wants a baby

-Even Evangeline is remarking occasionally that she'd like a baby brother or sister

-And Aedion and Lysandra desperately want to give her one

-But even with all their trying, there's still no baby

-Then Aelin, Elide, and Yrene all become pregnant at the same time

-It's a blow to Lysandra's heart

-She wants so badly to be happy for them. She's trying so hard to be happy

-But all she can think about is that her friends will all have kids so close in age to each other, and she might not even get a baby

-Her smile is forced at the announcement

-And that night she cries into Aedion's arms, and he makes love to her slow and deep, all the while assuring her that it _has_ to happen soon. Any month now, her cycle will disappear

-But it still comes

-Lys starts trying all sorts of 'pregnancy helping' herbs. Nothing works

-She wonders if it's because she's a shifter that it's so difficult for her. But if it was hard for shifters to conceive, then how on earth would her father have sired her, a bastard child he abandoned?

-She's becoming obsessed

-And as much as Aedion wants a baby, he wants his wife to be happy more

-So he takes her on a vacation, in the hopes that it'll help her relax

-And it works, sort of

-Not seeing the babies seems to help, but she still worries 

-At least when they get back she seems calmer

-Lysandra decides that if being a mother isn't going to be meant for her, then she needs to find a hobby

-Handicrafts? No

-Gardening? No

-Painting? A disaster

-She's in the middle of trying to write a book (and failing horribly, she's three pages in and it's only utter nonsense on the page) when Evangeline calls her downstairs

-Lysandra's daughter, fourteen years old, is standing in the entryway, holding open the heavy front doors

-There's three children outside on the doorstep. A girl, about Ev's age. Another girl, about ten years old. And a little boy, maybe five. All are covered in dirt and grime, and looking absolutely terrified

-The eldest girl gives a low curtsy, and Lysandra's heart breaks. She can't believe this girl, who looks like she's been through hell, is still curtsying, for someone she doesn't even need to.

-"I said I could get them some food." Evangeline says

-"Of course." Lysandra responds. "Food, but first, a bath. And clean clothes. And after dinner, a warm bed."

-The kids look scared, but Evangeline drags them through the manor, holding the girl's hand

-Lysandra draws each of them a bath, and orders Evangeline to tell the cook to make something hearty and hot for dinner

-When all the dirt is cleared away, the children are quite pretty. The girls have lovely dark hair and eyes, and the little boy has light brown hair and blue eyes.

-They introduce themselves. The eldest is Marsha, the middle girl is Ella, and the boy is Declan. They're siblings

-They eat dinner, and Lysandra tucks them away in guest bedrooms

-Aedion is out with the Bane at this time, and not due back for a while

-In that time, Lysandra has managed to find her new hobby: helping children

-She draws up plans for a house where all homeless and orphaned children are welcome. A place where they can go to get a bath, and clothes, and food, and a warm place to sleep

-The building is underway when Aedion arrives home

-He takes one look at his wife's beaming face as she cares for the kids, and his heart melts

-The house gets built, and the kids move in there, happy and safe. Evangeline frequents it, as she loves to visit with the older kids and help out with the younger ones. Lysandra is over there every chance she gets. Aedion visits often, and the kids love it when he tells stories from the Bane

-Lysandra has gotten out of her obsessive baby fever. She still wants a child, of course, but it's not always at the forefront of her mind

-But then another blow is dealt to her

-Manon announces that she and Dorian are expecting. She doesn't make a big deal of it, of course, but still

-Lys can't believe that the witch gets a baby and she doesn't

-She puts all her efforts into helping the kids of Carraverre

-With her hobby, she's able to finally look at her friends' children again without feeling like she's going to cry

-Which is good, because damn does Elide need a babysitter

-Lysandra is able to find it funny now that Elide is drowning in kids. Drowning in baby boys, more specifically

-Well, all this relaxing must have been good for her

-Because one day, after nearly three years of trying to have a baby, Lys's cycle is late

-She tries very hard not to get her hopes up. Her cycle's been a few days off before. It probably means nothing

-And she doesn't want to get Aedion's hopes up either, so she says nothing

-But a week passes. And then two. And still her cycle doesn't start

-After about two and a half weeks of nervously waiting for her cycle to come, to dash her hopes again, Lysandra suddenly starts getting very nauseous

-And when Aedion offers her some eggs at breakfast, she barely makes it to the bathroom before she hurls her guts up

-Aedion is super worried, because she hardly ever gets sick, right? 

-And even though she's vomiting and feeling miserable, Lysandra can't help the flicker of hope in her chest

-When her husband comes into the bathroom after her, she smiles at him

-"Aedion, I think I'm pregnant"

-Of course Aedion flips out

-He had been secretly blaming himself for a while now, thinking it was his fault and his Fae blood that was making it so they couldn't get pregnant

-But... there might be a chance

-Both are super nervous now

-Lysandra stays in bed or at least sitting for most of the time. She's scared that something will go wrong and she'll miscarry

-She doesn't even shift, because she doesn't know what will happen if she does and doesn't want to risk it

-A month passes with no sign of her cycle, and the pair dares to hope

-Lys sends Yrene a letter detailing her suspicions. Yrene can't come and confirm it, but she promises that if Lys really is pregnant, she'll come to deliver the babe

-At two months is when Aedion detects a change in his wife's scent

-She normally smells divine, but he wakes up one morning and she smells _exquisite_ , with her scent much richer than usual

-They go the same day to a healer and get it truly confirmed

-They're having a baby

-Both start to cry when they hear the news, and Lys can't stop smiling

-They tell Evangeline, and she cries too, because she's so excited to be a big sister

-They see Aelin a few weeks later, and Lys knows they immediately scent her

-So the first thing she says when she sees them is "I'm pregnant!"

-Rowan gives them both congrats, and Aelin drags Lys away to hear everything

-The males find them, hours later, curled up on the couch by the fire talking about baby names and holding little Sam and Lyria

-The two are acting like it's their child, but hey

-Lys is happy, so Aedion is happy

-Lysandra's pregnancy is not that bad, at least nausea wise

-She's only sick for the first two months, and then its gone

-Her real pregnancy issue is joint pain (mostly in her back and hips) and the weirdest fuckin cravings ever

-She wakes up one morning and asks Aedion for chocolate and cheese bread. Not separately, no no no, she wants cheese bread covered in chocolate

-Aedion goes 'honey wtf'

-Then she starts to cry, so Aedion's like 'ok looks like we're eating chocolate cheese bread for breakfast'

-Evangeline is stoked to be a big sister. She doesn't care that she'll be fifteen years older than her baby sibling, she's just so excited

-Let me just tell you, when this baby starts kicking, it doesn't stop. Ever

-At any given time in any given place, you could place a hand on Lysandra's belly and feel kicks. Kicks, punches, headbuts, who knows

-So Lys pretty much doesn't sleep during the last trimester of her pregnancy

-Also, she _hates_ with a burning passion when people touch her belly without asking

-Only her friends and family can, and only for a bit

-It's because she spent so long without being able to say 'no' to people touching her, and it seems that any essence of consent goes away when you have a baby bump

-Aedion and Aelin are always ready to fuck people up if they show even a hint of heading to touch Lys's belly

-When she's seven months pregnant, she feels a sharp pain in her abdomen

-Aedion is out with the Bane, Evangeline is visiting the childrens' home

-The baby isn't due for two months

-It's too early

-Lysandra starts to cry, hugging her stomach and holding onto the bedframe, trying to breathe through the sudden pain

-There's another sharp pain, and she screams

-A maid finds her, and immediately calls for a healer, for anybody who can help

-The healer tries in desperation to stop the labor, but is unsuccessful

-It's moving too fast to stop, Lysandra is nearly fully dialated after barely half an hour

-She's so scared

-Aedion was supposed to be there for the birth

-So was Aelin, and Yrene was supposed to deliver it

-Her uncle was going to be there to see her baby afterwards

-But she's all alone

-And her baby is so small

-And it's heartbeat is dangerously slow

-Her waters break, and they're a sickly green color

-There's an infection in her womb

-They need to get the baby out _now_

-Lys gets bundled onto the bed that was rapidly stripped, and five minutes later she's pushing like her life depends on it

-Because her baby's life may depend on it

-She pushes for fifteen minutes

-And then a tiny little babe slips out into the world

-"A girl" the healer says

-She's nearly blue in the face, and the cord is wrapped around her neck

-The healer quickly fixes it, but the babe's cries are so weak

-Lysandra is sobbing, reaching her arms for her daughter even as she pushes out the afterbirth

-The healer tells her the statistics and the facts: The baby's chances of survival are slim

-But there is a chance, and they have hope

-Evangeline bursts through the bedroom doors, her red-gold hair a mess

-"Is the baby okay?" She asks

-Lysandra isn't sure how to answer her

-"You have a baby sister, Ev" Lys finally says quietly

-Ev wants to hold her, but Lys is cautious. She's scared for her baby, she doesn't want her to catch anything

-Evangeline understands, and goes to send a letter to summon Aedion home as soon as possible

-The tiny baby girl has a little tuft of golden blonde hair

-The first couple of days are some of the most stressful in Lysandra's life

-Because every noise her baby makes she overthinks and by the end she's called the healer about twenty times

-She's so tiny it's hard for her to breastfeed, and a very stressed Lys is terrified that her daughter will starve to death. Luckily, she's able to get it well enough

-Ev wants so badly to hold her baby sister, but Lysandra is so nervous and stressed that she won't let anyone else hold her

-Aedion arrives home as fast as physically possible, bursting through the door and running to his wife and newborn child

-He pretty much drops to his knees when he sees them, tucked in the bed together

-His first words to Lysandra are 'she's so small... oh my gods, i'm so sorry'

-Lysandra shushes him and assures him its not his fault he was away for her birth. She wasn't due for two months, damn it

-Finally, with her husband home, Lys feels comfortable enough to let her baby be held by someone other than her

-Aedion cuddles her, and she's so small she fits in the palms of his hands

-When she's held by her father, her little eyes open up

-They're Ashryver eyes

-The brightest blue, ringed with gold

-Evangeline is so happy to hold her baby sister. It's the purest thing ever

-They may not look like sisters, but Ev swears to Lys and Aedion that she'll always take care of her, no matter what

-The healer comes twice every day to look at the baby girl

-She's so small. So awfully small

-She eats very little, since breastfeeding is difficult for her

-But she's getting stronger

-Lys sends out letters to everyone, letting them know the news. And that nobody is to see the baby until she says so

-So for the next month, the baby girl gets stronger and stronger, and is only seen by her immediate family and the healer

-She still doesn't have a name

-They're honestly scared to name her, because if something goes horribly wrong, even though all signs are pointing to her being just fine, they don't want their heartbreak to be doubled

-But then Evangeline points out that it's awfully sad she isn't named

-That's it

-They won't let their daughter think she's not loved, even at only a month old

-Aedion picks out the first name, Lys the middle

-And Asceline Eleanor Ashryver is now a part of their family

-Aedion picked the first name because it goes well enough with Ashryver, as well as his name and Aelin's. After, all, she's an Ashryver

-Lysandra picked Eleanor for the middle name after Aedion's mother (That's my headcanon name for her)

-Asceline is a bit of a mouthful for a newborn, so they stick to calling her Lina and Ashy

-When she's two months old, she finally is able to breastfeed without a myriad of issues, and Lysandra nearly cries with joy

-The healer confirms it: Little Lina is healthy enough, and she will definitely live. And now she can have visitors

-Aelin comes over the next day

-She walks in and sees the baby, and she nearly cries at seeing her new little niece

-"Well," she sniffles, "That's an Ashryver if I've ever seen one"

-Asceline gets bigger and stronger, but due to her being a premie she develops a lot slower than a normal baby

-She doesn't even crawl til she's nearly nine months old

-Her first birthday comes and goes, and she hasn't even started standing

-She can say a few words, though her favorite is her own nickname, Lina

-That, along with Mama, Papa, and Sissy

-She finally starts walking when she's eighteen months old, and then she's completely unstoppable

-Terrible twos extends into Terrible Threes

-Asceline is a tantrum machine

-She'll fall to the floor kicking and screaming at any given moment

-Despite this, Aedion and Lysandra couldn't love their daughter more. She may be a handful, but she's _their_ handful, so that makes her wonderful

-When she's four, her favorite thing is to walk around with her Aunty Aelin and her cousins (who by this point have been joined by little Aspen)

-However, sometimes it's only Aelin who can come, without her cousins. No worries, Lina loves walking with just her aunt and mother

-The only issue...

-People mistake her for Princess Lyria

-Despite the fact that Lyria is seven and Asceline is four

-But people see the hair, and the eyes, (though Lyr's are green) and automatically assume she's Aelin's daughter

-It never fails to make Lys want to throttle people

-After one such incident, that evening Lys cries into Aedion's arms because gods, why can't people ever tell that they're mother and daughter? Why can't for once, her daughter walk with Aelin and not get mistaken for her cousin

-Unbeknownst to both parents, Lina is in the doorway, hearing every word

-And though she doesn't understand all of what's being said, she knows that her mommy is sad, and so she does what she can to make her feel better

-And that means that her golden hair suddenly turns dark brown

-Lys notices her daughter in the doorway, her daughter with a new hair color

-Asceline is a little shifter

-It's very sweet, but soon enough the little girl is using her newfound power to play all sorts of tricks on people

-She likes to amuse the kids at the childrens' home by shifting into different animals

-She's quite powerful, and can make very large animals, even though she's hardly five years old

-Ashy gets bigger and bigger, though she's always fairly small for her age

-By the time she's ten, she has pretty much complete control over her shape-shifting powers

-She enjoys having her hair blonde like her father, but she often keeps it brown to make her mother happy. However, her favorite hair is when she turns it inky blue, the color of the night sky

-She's eleven when she comes across a stray dog in the streets on her way back from the childrens' home

-And the caring little girl doesn't hesitate one second to take it in

-It's a fairly small dog, and she names him Scruffy

-Knowing her parents will be upset if she takes in a stray, she tries to hide him in her room

-It's not a secret for long. Being a boy dog, Scruffy has a tendancy to pee everywhere. And I mean everywhere

-Lys feels bad for the dog, but she doesn't want a dog in the house

-Aedion, however, tells his daughter that she can keep the stray only if he stays in the stables at night and she housetrains him

-Asceline has never smiled so hard

-Over the next few years, she happens to take in a lot more strays

-She cleans them up and trains them, and then gives them to good homes

-Half of the stables now belongs to her dogs

-Asceline is fourteen when Lord Darrow dies. Evangeline, being his heir, packs her things and leaves for the land of Arran

-Lina is heartbroken. Her big sister, her best friend, moves away

-She cries for days and only leaves her room to take care of her dogs

-She's acting as if Evangeline died, and didn't just move to another part of the country

-Eventually she comes to her senses more and accepts it, though she hates being apart from her

-Without the steady guidance of her sister, Asceline makes more and more irrational descisions

-Evangeline is like 99% of her impulse control

-At fifteen, she sneaks out all the time to meet a boy

-When she's sixteen, she secretly follows her father to meet with his Bane

-And at seventeen, she gets in a lot of trouble after an incident involving a certain shape-shifter, a large amount of dogs, a lot of water, and a freezing cold army

-She's a prankster, and a creative one at that

-But she's no longer listening to the authority of her parents

-So...

-Find out what Aedion and Lysandra do to try and tame their wild daughter in my story, Worlds of Fire and Darkness, where Asceline is 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... have no excuse lol. I've been gone for far too long, for no real reason. I'm hoping that writing this chapter will get me back in the groove, and maybe encourage me to write more. Anyway, here you go.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr under the username creampuffqueen! I'd love to chat!


End file.
